What to Wear to Bed
by MoonBay11
Summary: Harry's eighteenth birthday party is full of surprises when Draco barges in on him well he's sleeping. Everyone wanted to know what Harry wore to bed and now they know...HarryDraco


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or anything to Harry Potter.

Author Notes: This is what happens when you can't fall asleep…I don't know who the quote comes from…it's on one of my icons. It's Harry/Draco. Figured I should have another one on my profile. Please forgive me for making fun of Harry…Also, there is nudity involved. Nothing's described, but it's a fair warning.

**What to Wear to Bed**

'_Always wear cute pajama's to bed…you never know who you'll meet in your dreams…'_

_The war is over, the winning side being the Order. Both the Muggle world and the Wizarding world are free of fear of Voldemort. This story is about their hero, a young man by the name of Harry Potter, and his happily ever after… _

_Grimmauld Place: Summer of 1998…_

It was late morning. Harry was generally not a late sleeper; he was actually quite an early riser. It was from his time living with the Dursley's. It had been his eighteenth birthday last night and he had indulged himself in quite a bit of Fire Whiskey. He was sleeping off his hangover and he thought that since it's his birthday, he should be aloud to sleep in anyways.

Harry was in his bedroom and since it's his bedroom, he is aloud to wear (or not wear) what he pleases. He decided quite a while ago that he preferred to sleep in the nude. This has never been a problem. He was, as said earlier, an early riser, so he was generally downstairs before anyone else had gotten up. So, no one knew about his sleepwear. He knew that it has been a discussion among many, but has never put in his two cents. He'd prefer them not to know.

As it was, it had been his birthday and many had stayed the night at his house. Most had been drunk or just plain lazy. Even a few decided have a little fun, if you get the drift. Harry really didn't care what they did. He'd clean it up or preferable, make someone else do it. He didn't mind cleaning, it was just some things he'd rather not.

Harry could smell food but he didn't want to get up. He was having an amusing, certainly odd, dream involving a yellow talking balloon, Charlie Brown and President Roosevelt when someone started banging on his door. He really would not have minded this, except that he had a headache…a very _painful_ headache. "Go away…" he muttered, rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow.

"HARRY!" Ugh…he knew that voice. That damn Malfoy…why the hell was he bothering him this early in the morning? Can't he see he wanted to sleep in? "Get your arse up! It's practically noon and Mrs. Weasley made you lunch!" Harry growled. That woman always made him lunch…and breakfast…and dinner…He didn't mind overly much, but he rather sleep in. It wasn't like he hadn't had it before. And what was it to Malfoy anyways? Since he helped over throw the Dark Lord, he has been extra nice. It was getting kind of annoying…he preferred his prick like self.

"Go away Malfoy!" Harry growled. He really didn't mind Draco…he actually liked him quite a bit. But why did he have to choose this moment to go back to his old self?

"I'm coming in!" Draco shouted and the door banged open. Harry didn't care. Let him come in. He still wasn't getting up. "Harry, get your-" He stopped. What the hell was Malfoy's problem? He turned and glared at Draco. He was standing half way in, staring at him.

"You have a problem?" Harry asked, giving him his best death look.

The eighteen years old wizard smirked. "Oh no, not really." Harry narrowed his eyes. "It's just, the mysterious question to what Harry Potter, savior of the world, wears to bed has been answered…I bet I could get a lot of money if I sold this kind of information."

What the hell was Malfoy talking about? He had his sheets on. Harry looked down at himself. Oh, he supposed he didn't. He must've kicked them off in his sleep…they're probably on the floor…

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he gave a very unmanly shriek. Draco was staring at him…NAKED! He was completely and utterly nude! He gave that shriek again and flew off the bed, landing in his bedding that was on the floor. He sat in the pile, covering himself up.

Harry heard laughing and glared at Malfoy, who was at this point, doubled over in laughter. "SHUT UP!" He shouted.

"So…" Draco laughed out. "_That's _what's under your robe…"

Harry blushed and stood up. "Be quiet!" Draco continued to laugh. Harry narrowed his eyes and lunged at Draco, dropping his cover. They flew out into the hall. Draco was pushed up against the wall and Harry pinned him there. "You will _not _discuss this with anyone."

Draco was taller than him, so he smirked down at him. "You know, you're really quite cute when you try to be domineering while completely naked…it's quite a hard feat to accomplish…"

Harry's eyes went wide. He forgot about that for a moment. He blushed and pulled away. He was about to run into his room and never come out when Draco grabbed his elbow. He turned and glared at him. He opened his mouth the tell him to let go, when Draco kissed him. It wasn't a soft, sweet kiss. It was kind of hard and demanding…and completely hot. Harry practically melted. He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, pulling him down more. Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

They didn't realize they had an audience till the cat calls and whistles started. They pulled away and Harry was horrified to see that practically everyone from last night was standing there. "Say cheese!" Hermione squealed and the flash went off.

Harry did the girly screech again and pushed Draco hard in the chest. The blonde man let go and Harry went flying into his room. He charmed is door shut and swore he would never come out again…he could still hear them whistling and cheering…and he would have to get that picture from Hermione and burn it…He knew though, no matter what, everyone would know what he wore (or didn't wear) to bed.

He refused to come out again that day and by nightfall he decided that he was going to invest in some boxers. But that night, when Draco came to visit, he decided that getting boxers was a drastic measure and that locking the door would suffice…

**The End**


End file.
